


Pugnacious - Bot Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1120]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's initiation into the Alpha Chi Delta frat was not normal and it changed his life dramatically. Then he meets Marine Bot, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his life goes from terrible to not so terrible.





	Pugnacious - Bot Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Week In The Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894530) by [EdmondJames_Dantes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes). 
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/25/2002 for the word [pugnacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/25/pugnacious).
> 
> pugnacious  
> inclined to quarrel or fight readily; quarrelsome;belligerent; combative.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. This was my last 2017 prompt post. Want to get in on the action? You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> In the AI robotic world from the fic "a day in the life" , Marine Bot turned special agent of NCIS Jethro Gibbs meets Cyborg AI Cop-bot Anthony DiNozzo, a half-AI half-Human in Baltimore. This is their journey there on.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Woo! This is my last prompt for my 2017 prompt collections. I finally completed all the 2017 prompts. Onto the 2018 ones now! 
> 
> P.S. I'm not really happy with this story, but I hope TT likes it anyway.

# 

Pugnacious - Bot Version

Tony wasn’t sure who he hated worse, the chief of police at the Baltimore station or his partner, Danny. It sucked that just because he was more metal than flesh, he was passed around like a bad cold. Actually, he should probably start further back.

It had been a bad year for Ohio State football. One of the Alpha Chi Delta fraternity guys got the brilliant idea that their chances would be better if they had someone with enhancements to throw the ball faster and tackle the other players harder. Tony hadn’t quite realized what he was getting into as part of the Alpha Chi Delta initiation. 

Before he knew it, he had been turned into a half-human half-AI cyborg. Somehow the Alpha Chi Deltas had found a geek who had been able to insert a microchip into Tony’s brain that made it process more like a computer. Then he'd gotten injured and he'd had to get a prosthetic leg, which had been well and fine until the coach was forced to bench him because of his unfair advantage.

Tony thought it was absolute bullshit, but rules were rules. The coach was all apologetic, repeating you understand, right? Tony didn't understand, though.

He was still human. Having the prosthetic leg and microchipped brain made him different, but not less than human. No one seemed to see it that way, especially not after he suffered an injury to the chest and ended up with a protective chestplate covered with fake flesh skin to protect his organs instead of the normal skin covering that he used to have.

He hoped that after he graduated that it would be easier, but it wasn’t. It was harder. He started at Peoria with a couple of other newbies. 

It soon became obvious that the other newbies were treated considerably better than he was. Having never been pugnacious, Tony accepted that he would just have to fight harder to get the same things that the others did. The police chief, however, had other plans for Tony.

After 2 years, the police chief foisted him off on the police department in Philadelphia where he had to start all over from the beginning again. Once again, he was treated like lower than trash and less than human. Once again, after 2 years, the police chief foisted him off on another police department.

This time they shipped him over to Baltimore. If he thought Baltimore would be different, he was quickly proved wrong. Despite his amazing undercover skills, no one actually saw him as a valuable asset to the team. 

They would hire him for a specific undercover job and before it was done they’d practically already found him another police station to work at instead. Baltimore was a different story though. The undercover op they hired him for went wrong almost from the first moment.

Tony wasn’t sure what had gone so wrong or why until about 18 months later when Marine bot turned Special Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, showed up on one of his patrols. Tony tackled the man not knowing who he was and arrested him and took him back to headquarters before he found out that he really was an undercover NCIS agent. One thing led to another and Tony discovered that both his partner, Danny, and the chief of police in Baltimore were running a money laundering ring. 

So, yes, he wasn’t sure which one he hated more. They both had used him in ways he didn’t appreciate. Tony was pretty sure the chief of police had made him a participant in the money laundering scheme without his knowledge and his partner had aided the chief by preventing Tony from realizing exactly what they were doing.

Needless to say when he found out that Gibbs was a full on bot and Gibbs offered him a job, he jumped at the chance. Hopefully, a team with a bot as the lead agent would be more understanding and appreciative of his abilities being half human and half AI cyborg than the teams led by humans had been. Hopefully, an agency that allowed a team to be led by a bot would be a better place to work.

Now, not everything was perfect. NCIS still had plenty of haters of bots or anything not human, but he had enough support that that they didn’t get him down. For once, he’d found a place to belong.

He’d found a team that appreciated his skills and wasn’t looking to pass him on to the next department as soon as possible. People assumed that he and Gibbs were fucking since they were both bots and he was so protective of Gibbs. The truth is Tony wouldn’t mind fucking with Gibbs, but he wouldn’t chance losing the best thing that had happened to him. 

So Tony would wait until Gibbs returned his feelings and if Gibbs never did, well Tony would be happy to just be his best friend and be among his family. Tony had no idea if their journey together would have a happy ending, but he really hoped so. The truth is he couldn’t imagine it not having a happy ending as he was already happier than he had been for some time. 

It wouldn’t be easy, but he had never backed away from hard work. Gibbs seemed a little harsh at times and Tony wondered what had happened to him. As far as Tony could tell Gibbs shied away from anything to do with romantic feelings. 

The NCIS agents called him broken and a useless husband bot. Tony always made sure those agents were the first to get the really horrible pranks. Tony wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he knew Gibbs could never be useless or broken.

In fact, despite being a bot, Gibbs had saved Tony’s life more times than he could count. He’d also saved him emotionally. Wooing Gibbs wasn’t easy. 

The man treated flowers like they were a bomb about to explode. The only thing he accepted at all readily was coffee. Tony didn’t think coffee would be enough to convince Gibbs to give him a chance and return his feelings, though.

Tony knew that the other agents already thought that they were fucking. They’d described in rather grotesque detail exactly what they thought was going on. Gibbs practically went ballistic every time someone insinuated that they were together. 

Tony mostly didn’t mind except that he didn’t want Gibbs getting in trouble and really there was no reason to be as crude and crass as they were being. So Tony held Gibbs back to prevent him from going after the guys that insulted them both and secretly pranked them during off hours or when it couldn’t be linked to him. Oh he made sure that the guys knew why they were being pranked, but not in a way that could be traced back to him.

Still Gibbs didn’t seem to be opening up to him. They spent most of their time together, so Tony had figured it would be a no brainer. They clearly got along well.

Either Gibbs was oblivious or he wasn’t interested. Tony wasn’t sure which. Ellie tried to tell him that Gibbs was just oblivious and that he should just ask Gibbs if he was interested, but Tony couldn’t do that.

Ellie rolled her eyes at Tony. The next time the three of them ate lunch together, Ellie asked Gibbs if he was interested in Tony. 

Gibbs grunted and asked, “What brings this up?”

Ellie smiled, “I’m tired of the UST between you two.”

“We don’t have UST,” Tony glared at Ellie.

“You really do,” McGee piped up.

“You stay out of this Probie.” Tony turned his glare onto Tim.

Gibbs laughed. Tony turned shocked eyes to Gibbs. What was funny about this situation?

“Come on, Tony. Let’s have a drink after work and talk about this.”

Ellie and McGee nodded. “That sounds like a great plan.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide. Was this the equivalent of Gibbs taking him out back to shoot him? Or was Gibbs really interested in him too?

Needless to say, despite the microchip in his brain, Tony struggled to function normally for the rest of the day. McGee and Ellie were laughing at him for the rest of the afternoon. He’d fumbled more office supplies that afternoon than he had in the many years prior.

Gibbs chose the bar, a rather run down hole in the wall type of place that practically guaranteed anonymity. They also happened to have the best bourbon and coffee. Tony didn’t even remember what he ordered. 

He was too nervous. He practically gulped the first one down. He did the same with the second one.

“Calm down, Tony. If you’re not interested in me, it’s fine.”

“But I am interested in you. You’re the one who’s not interested in me and is probably going to kill me for being interested in you.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to kill you. You’re too good of an investigator for that.”

“Thanks. I think.” Tony responded sarcastically.

“Really. Relax. It will be fine.”

Tony wasn’t sure about Gibbs definition of fine. His veins felt like they were on fire though whether from the alcohol or anticipation was anyone’s guess. Still Tony was happy when Gibbs invited him back to Gibbs’ house to sleep. 

That was a good sign, Tony was pretty sure. If he was too drunk to do much more than make out, well that was ok too. They could continue this in the morning, right?

Of course, what Tony didn’t realize is that in the morning Gibbs would tell him all about why the NCIS agents called him a broken and useless husband bot. Gibbs thought that that knowledge would end the relationship faster than anything else could. He couldn’t have been more wrong though.

Tony was suitably sympathetic to the pain that Gibbs had gone through losing his wife and child to bot haters. He understood why this would make most people leave Gibbs and not give a relationship with him a chance, but Tony wasn’t one of them. Plus, the bot haters were already after him anyway. 

They didn’t rush and a few more home truths were revealed that morning on both sides, but something had settled between them. If they spent even more time together than they used to, well no one really cared. Ellie and McGee were just glad that the two of them weren’t always grumpy due to UST anymore.

Of course, Gibbs could still be a bastard, but he was their bastard. The relationship wasn’t perfect, but it was a relationship of equals and they both tried to make it work which was the most important part of any relationship. They still had their haters, but they were even easier to endure now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finished today's story. I have 2 more stories ready and then I'll completely run out of stories that are written. Muse needs to get her butt in gear. Wish me luck!
> 
> 2017 prompts are complete. I will be starting on the 2018 prompts soon. My goal is to finish all the prompts in my 2018 prompt collection by the end of 2019. Here's hoping I can accomplish this. Instructions are below if you would like to get in on the 2018 prompting.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
